As cars have been continuously updated to include new and useful features for the enjoyment and/or utility of a driver and his or her passengers, devices generally found in the home have made their way into cars as optional features. Such features include the television, the video cassette player (VCP), and the digital video disk (DVD) player. These features undoubtably provide enjoyment and/or utility to the driver and/or passengers of a vehicle. For example, children may become occupied by, for example, watching a moving and, thus, may leave the driver better able to concentrate on operating the vehicle. Moreover, passengers in a vehicle undertaking a long journey may better pass the time by viewing a movie.
However, conventional vehicle video devices have been limited to a single display. Thus, only one video program may be viewed at a given time. Moreover, depending on the location of the single display, not all vehicle occupants may be able to view the single display.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle display device that is capable of simultaneously displaying one or more video programs on separate displays.